This Is How You Remind Me
by Narakus-Mate
Summary: Naraku looses his love and every thing in his life changes


Disclaimer: No I don't own InuYasha or the Nickelback song 'How You Remind Me'. The only thing I DO own is Ren and this idea.

Just before hand, Naraku will be OOC in this one shot but you will under stand why that is later.

How You Remind Me 

Naraku was sitting by the window in his room It was the second week since his mate Ren had died, all her belongings remained in the room. Naraku looked out the window and watched the lighting light up the sky. Naraku sighed as a song of Rens' Played in his head.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living as a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight with out a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

"Yeah," Naraku murdered to himself, "All I am is a no good, Blood thirsty Demon." Naraku growled at himself. Naraku felt something roll down his cheek. he brought his hand up, touched the offending object on his cheek with his finger, and brought his hand down to see what it was. It was wet. "Is this a tear?" he asked himself.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken _

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, No, No_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, No, No_

Naraku sat up straight. He heard Kanna walk in. "Naraku...What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes half closed. He wiped his "tears" away and looked at her "N-Nothing. Just...Poison in my eye." he said and smiled. His voice cracked several times. Kanna made his face turn towards hers. She wasn't wearing her normal face. She was sad...like him.

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

Naraku leaned on Kanna. Kanna closed her eyes. "Kanna, I'm-I'm not strong enough...not enough." He started to cry harder. "Yes, and you have little hope of killing InuYasha. You fear your life." Kanna added.

"I know" he smiled. She knew it to.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken _

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yet, Yet, Yet, No, No_

_Yet, Yet, Yet, No, No_

_Yet, Yet, Yet, No, No_

_Yet, Yet, Yet, No, No_

Kanna left and Naraku paced around his room. For the first time he empty, he felt nothing. He walked over to one of the boxes Ren keep her photos in. He opened the box and pulled out a Photo of the both of them. On the back of the photo had the words "Ren and Naraku, mates for life." These words only brought the tears back. He got up and walked over to a dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a dagger.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

Naraku walked back over to the window with the dagger still in his hand. He brought the blade up to his face and studied it for a few minutes, deciding on what he should do with it. Then he smirked and held it above his chest. He took a deep breath and plunged it into his heart.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken _

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yet, Yet_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Are we having fun yet?_

The next morning when Kanna walked into his room she gasped at the site of him laying in his own pool of blood with a dagger in his chest.

The End


End file.
